darryls_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
Tattered Woods
Tattered Woods is a large wooded area, named after its gothic and withered looking trees, located on the borders of the Democratic Trade Union's Southern and Eastern Territories with the Independent Territories of the North-West in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original). The Tattered Woods is seen when Robert Charlton and Doc Samson begin their journey. The Tattered Woods is where the initial duo find the third and final main protagonist of the novel; Katrina Davenport. Background & Description: The Tattered Woods survived the cataclysmic event however was rendered mostly to ash due to a vicious wild fire. Throughout it's regrowth and expansion the Tattered Woods has become the home of many cast-outs, killers, thieves, gangs, runaways, escaped slaves, merchants, slavers and travelers. Roadside Trappers of Irish origin are prevalent in the area, as are the once highly-dangerous gang; the Night Snakes. All the people within the woodlands do however follow the Principles of Purgatory without fault and will abide by them, desiring some sort of code in their life. The D.T.U. halted their expansion southwards after they encountered the Tattered Woods for they deemed the land undesirable and that all the resources that would be spent capturing the vast woodlands would be and were indeed used to bolster their defenses across their borders with other territories and to build up their infrastructure. Way Of Life: Landmarks: * Farmhouse Transport: There is no formal transport in the Tattered Woods. Culture: The Tattered Woods has a very cut-throat culture with all the inhabitants abiding by the Principles of Purgatory. Education: There is no formal education in the Tattered Woods. Demography: In 2238 there are 1800 people, ranging from different gangs and groups, that live in the Tattered Woods. Race: * White: 90% * Black: 5% * Middle-Eastern: 3% * Far-Eastern: 2% Religion: * Protestantism: 30% * Catholicism: 5% * Islam: 2% * Buddhism: 3% * Paganism: 60% Named Buildings: There are no named buildings in the Tattered Woods. Named Inhabitants: * Keith Hogan (Deceased) * Marty MacGuinness (Deceased) * Viper (Deceased) Appearances: The Tattered Woods appears in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original) in Chapter 4: The Principles Of Purgatory, Chapter 5: The First Night, Chapter 6: Breaking The Law, Chapter 7: Farmhouse, and Chapter 8: Venomous Nights. Trivia: * The Tattered Woods is based on a location near Darryl M. Finch-Ellis's house in Wythenshawe called Crowlands which is located between the areas of Newall Green and Manchester Airport. * Darryl M. Finch-Ellis was originally going to name the Tattered Woods after it's real life inspiration; Crowlands, however decided against the decision early into the first draft. * The Tattered Woods is not named in the novel by any of the characters. * The Tattered Woods has the most amount of farmhouses per square mile than any other area in the North-West. * Robert was originally going to state "abandon all hope, ye who enter here", a reference to the inscription above the Gate of Hell, to Doc Samson upon entering the Tattered Woods however Darryl M. Finch-Ellis took this out for unknown reasons.